By your Side
by meekachuu
Summary: At the union of they're to rulers Lukas and Mathias must stained in together. Can they do it? Rated:T may go up warning human names used
1. Chapter 1

Mathias sat tall next to his king valdmar 9th. He shifted to the side in the large stone chair,as the king spoke of the betrothedment of the young princess Margaret.

"Shes six for fucks sake " the dane mutered under his breth out ragged at his boss.

"So its setled we will go to the Norwegians with Margaret's hand in marriage." Valdmar spoke.

"She six and you want to send her off to some 18 year old mixed blooded Prince!" Denmark lashed out slaming his hand s on the table spilling some meide.

" calm your self boy. This will unite are kingdoms for the time being. Besides when have you cared for my child, your just angery because your going to be tied to another nation in marriage as well. I'm sure he won't mind your painted whores."

"He! You expect me to wed a man! Are you mad." Mathias jumped from his set. Sending the table to the other side of the room, the king didnt move an inch. " We need the land. Also I believe you to may have meet before. tho knowing you, you probably don't much booze and whores can whip a mans mind clean." The kings aid spoke not taking his eyes of the dane. Mathias was about to give a come back to the wirery man the king spoke. " it is final. Haakon of Norway and his father will arive in a few days. Along with your bride to be Mathias, its all for the best." The king spoke geting up from his trone with a smirk.

Mathias staired do at his feet as the iron door fell to a close leaveing him the only man left in the large troneroom. His broad sholders fell to as he ran his large hand through his wild blonde hair. Without warning his fist hit the skilfully crafted stone work of the wall, leaving a bloody and chipped chunk in the once beautiful pease. Denmarks blue eyes drifted to his now broken and bloody hand with a sigh. Leaving the room to find a servant to rap his hand. Not wanting think about incoming He had heard stories of Norway from the servants and travels. Hes heard that he is a short nation only physicaly 15, still a child comparpd to himself at the physical age of 18. Norway being a strange country sarounder by myths and legions. It is also said that he has a baby brother he doesn't let anyone near.

Mathias cringed at the idea of be with some one so strange. Avoiding eye content with the people he walked past and ignoring the comments at his swollen and trobing hand.

Walking in to the kitchen his favorite maid Meredith's dull green eye's met his frustrated blue ones. Her eyes drifted down to Mathias broken hand being held by his non- dominant motioned for him to step closer so she could examine the wound.

"I see you aren't happy with the lords choose." She sighed as we got old rages.

"Ja"

"Was this because of Margaret marriage or your own?" Meredith asked knowing the Anwer.

"Mine.."Mathias sighed knowing how stupid and selfish he had been.

"I see. The king has ordered me to prepar your finest armor for they're arrival."

"Why."

" he wants to impress them. To show off the former Viking;the king of the north." She smiled at her words as she began to cast his hand.

"And how is he going to trying to impress the king? His son? Or maybe his wife~." Denmark smiled.

"I believe it's to impress the young Norway." She spoke wall tightening the bandages around his hand. Mathias frowned at the thought. " he may like men, were not sure. But I either the way we want you to look your best , for the princess."

" when are they going to be here?"

"Tomorrow evening."

" *lort "

* * *

Denmark stude at the head of the royal court alongside the king and queen. Young daughter send betrothed man 12 years older than her stude dressed in her best. Meredith put the final touches on polishing Denmarks armor. " calm yourself sir. It'll be fine, I have heard he can be quite nice." Meredith reassured the Dane as he fixed his uncooperative hair.

" I've heard he is a pompous ass." Mathias mustard to the maid. With a quick hit in the arm the hevy set women was off as the iron doors of the trone room opened. The king leaned over to Mathias."Be nice to him, and wall we talk take him around the estate." Denmark huffed.

The royal family of Norway walked elegantly down the cort. Denmark scand the family till his eyes layed on a pale it was Norway he looked him over. He wear a long dark blue dress like long sleeved tonic. A long gold chaind locket hung to the cenrt of his slim chest. In his arms he held a small child with hair white as snow. Looking over his slime female like body he moved up to a emotionless face . Norway's features we're soft and light. light blonde bangs hungover half his face the other side being held up buy a Nordic cross clip. Doll blue eyes meet Mathias Electric blue ones. The absence of emotion on Norway's face made Mathias haert stop. It might have been the dress or the feminine features on the young country, that caused the dane to feel a slit attention to the boy. Mathias had been known by his people and the surrounding kingdoms to be it a infamous womanizer.

Stepping down the steps to the two Mathias put on his most charming smile." Its a honor to finally me-"

"We've meet before"Norway interrupted.

"Wha?"

"When we were children."

"I don't remember that..."Denmark muttered.

"Of curse you don't."

Mathias was about to speek when he noticed a pair of violet eyes staring at him. "Whos this little guy?" Denmark asked stepping closer to Norway and the quickly steped back holding tbe child productively."I just want to know his name im not going to hurt him." Denmark explained looking at the child that was nuzzling his head in to Norways neck for safety.

"Iceland...hes my brother"Norway said holding Iceland tighter.

"Well theres a nice garden out side I think he'd like to play in..."at that Icelands head popped out of hiding."fine."

Norway sat next to the dane watch ing his brother little feet making a small pitter patter as he ran on the wet giggles filled the air in the peaceful moment.

"Hes really cute." Denmark spoke ruining the silence.

"Ja."

"How long have you had him?"

"A while"

the small child started coughing. Norway quickly stood and rush to his aid. picking him up Norway walked to the other side of the garden leaving Denmark alone.'the hell! Just say nothing and leave.'

"Is he okay"Denmark asked walking to Norway and the child curled up in his lap holding on the the Norwegians dress.

"Hes been sick..."Norway spoke."hes still recovering from a long winter. Most of is farms died out and people are still gaining back their straight." Mathias stood plasing a hand on Norway's sholder.'thats the most I've ever heard him spock...his voice is so smooth and relaxing.'

"I-i know a maid she's really good at medicine she can help him."Mathias said as he walked a way carrying Iceland.

"Give him back"the Nor

wegian said taking his brother out of Mathias hands."he's my brother I can care for him!" Norway walked back in to home snuggling closer to his brother to warm him. 'Why won't you let me help you?' Denmark asked himself with a frown as he watched Norway walk away.

* * *

Lukas held his brother close to his chest. Staring out the old Windows of the guest bedroom. 'I cant believe they want me to get to know that idea.' As he Stroked Icelands hair a knock came to the the sleeping child down Norway call the vister in, a tall wirie man stepped to the nation.

"It is decided The wetting is finale they will be marriage when Margaret comes of age."Norway sighed "at least I have some years away from the Dane." Trining to start packing his and his brothers things."when do we leave?

"Two days"

* * *

Denmark across from Meredith as she prepare watched th fire of the cooking oven dance with the surrounding air. "The marriage is set?" Meredith asked choping carrots for the store.

"Ja." He muttered not taking his eyes of the flame.

"Mhhhh...maybe its for the best..." she sighed

" how in fucks is this 'for the best'! He wouldn't even talk to me." Mathias yelled, but not phasing is maid.

"You two will get along."she said softly"you did once."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Nothing, sir"Meredith answered."you wount have to see him any way. Hes leaving in two days and wount be back for years." Meredith picked up the plate ready to be served and left Mathias to sit alone. 'I wount see him for years?...why arnt I happy with this? I got to say I will miss him in a way.."Denmark though as he got of the ratty old stool and headed to his room for the night.

* * *

*lort (Danish for fuck)

**this story starts at the marriage of Margaret 1 of Denmark and Haakon 6 of Norway. OwO**


	2. Chapter 2

Light pored in to the large room. Norway layed under a thick fur blanket, memorizing the brick sealing. The lack of sleep from razing Iceland and his other colonies. Night after night of puting toddlers to bed, crying and scarched l-boans had become to exhausting and repaditive. It had been four years since Lukas had come face to face with his old childhood friend. His small form had transform in to a large muscular one. His wild blond hair had grown wilder. He had become tall and handsome were Lukas body had barley changed from his child and feminine one.

A loud cry came from tue childerns room next door. The Norwegian sighed getting out of his large bed. Sliding on pants and standing up to move the door. thr cold hallway floor hit him like a hammer, turning to see a maid had already come to deal with the wailing child.

Another sigh left his pale lips, turning back to return to his bed a survent stopped him. The young girl gave him a worried look, Norway knew what it had meant before she had even spoken. "Whats day will they be here?"

She looked suprised at first "umm three days sir..maybe two." She meekly said not meeting his dual eyes. Lukas stud tall as his mind wonder filled with images of the tall dane.

The large boat shifted as graceful as a swoen moveing trough water. Mathias staired out to the icey water of the North. Denmark was amazed at the chill of the air in the Norway. His home had never felt lonesome.

Turning to pick up his shirt off the floor, he looked up to see the survent girl from last night still asleep in his master bed. A long sigh left his lips as he turned back to the window. The thought creeped in to his head of his new life he was sailing to. Mathias could not get the image of the young Norwegian. His soft pale skin and dual blue eyes haunted his mind. For some odd reason Denmark was looking foward to seeing the quit male, all though he would never say it out load. He was looking foward to look in to those deep blue eyes and hear his smooth silky voice. Last time they had meet Norway's king had made him, or so he believed, dress in along tonic that should his curves. ' I wonder what he will be wearing this time . Or to the wedding.' The dane tralled of not realizeing that they were nearing land.

The large hall was filled with tables, the smell of rosted meat and ail filled to room. Lukas stood in the middle of the hall watching the servants run to prepare the castle for the danish family. The wooden tables were covered with long deep red tablecloth with gold trimming along the sides. Lukas cringed at the sight of the cloth, the room was normally coated with a icey blue silk. But now it was red, blood red, because of him. He had always hated the color red and now I was in his home. He was interrupted by his little sister's cries, it was the Faroe Islands or Freyja as he named her, after the goddess of birth. Even though many people didn't think it fit her, he loved it for her. She was the only sister he had so he treaded her like a princess when he could.

He looked down at the small green eyed girl tbat was pulling on his tunic. Her blond brads were messy and sticking out in all directions.

"Big brother! Big brother! Icey is pickin on me! H-he pulled my hair and yield at me. I don't what I did!"she cried. He picked up the small girl and held her close. "Emil in here, now! I know your under the table!" Emil crawled out from the far table and walked up to his brother and the crying girl with no emotion on his face.

"why?! She's your baby sister!"

Iceland looked down at his shoes."she's in the way!"

Frayja snuggled in to Lukas chest with another cry. "What?! She's young and helpless you should be watching out for her!"Iceland looked up at him with sad eyes."Bodil take Frayja up to her room."

Waiting for her to leave he turned to Emil for an answer. "Now why? What is this really about?" Norway said in monotone.

"You never spend time with me anymore!"

"That's at? You could have said so, it's not like don't see you. I just hsve things to do." Norway turn to leave, but stopped and picked up Emil. "We neex to wash you up."

from where he sat Norway could watch over all his colonies. The dinner was ready and out for all to see, the both of the royal families sat at the table except for Mathis. He was two hours late to dinner, his king had sent his best men to find him a hour ago and Lukas was get impatient as we're the children.

Denmark layed face down on a servant bed covered in empty bottles of bitter ail. Lifting his head a sharp pain shot trough his muscler body. Falling off the old bed he crashed in to the end table and breaking it. Shaking as he stood it was clear that the ail was not out of his system. Leaning against the wall as he struggled down the cold hallway.

"Damn the gods there he is!" A load bang came behind the dane. Before he could trun to see what was happening he was grabbed from behind and dragged to the closet bathroom. "Do you have any idea what you've done now?! We have been looking for you for an hour! " said what Mathias assumed wax the leader. He was sat down and water trone on him. "Fuck wh-"

"Shut up! Be a man get up and get ready god you smell like booze ad piss! now clean up and get to dinner. "

Norway sat watching the candles flicker, they had given up on waiting for Mathias to eat. Partly thanks to the wailing childern. He was aware of the looks and whispers he received from the strangers from the south.

'Does he believe that hes a woman? No other man her wares a dres.'

'Those children, is that how they raise them her?'

He took a long sip of his ail, before looking out to the towns men drinking with the survents. Scanning the party a rather tall man coat his eye. Excusing him self, Lukas traveled down to the bar to great the danish man. Denmark leaned up against the bar with no interest of dining with the royal family. His blond hair was styled in its normal fasion . He waer a thick leather vest along with a red long sleeve tonic that showed his strong arms.

"Nice of you to show up." Mathias turned to the monotone voice.

"Oh Lukas! Hej been a while hasn't it!" He grinned as he looked over the smaller male. "You look older, but still alot shorter compared to me."

"Well you haven't changed at all, you've always been a idiot."

"Ja, ja anyway! Your from around here."

'I am here.' Norway thought

"Which one of these girls is the easiest? "He turn and pointed to the table of servant girls.

"None of them. Your not their type, they don't like trash."

Mathias turned shocked at the outburst. Suprise turn to rage in seconds.

"Hey , you maybe use to having all the whores around here, but im stuck here too now so get over it. Plus their probably he happy that I'm here now they don't have to settle for your tiny ass."Denmark said with a wide angry smile.

Before Lukas could respond, three small children ran up and grabbed his legs.

"Big brother! Emil is coughing again! " Lukas quickly grabbed the small Orkney and the hands of the other two then turn to leave.

"Wait Emil? You mean Iceland? Os he okay? Who the hell are these kids?!" Mathias was following close behind. Lukas not answering even madder Mathias. Walking up to the platform Lukas handed the children to the servant's then rushing to the white haired child. Mathias blindly following Norway past his king that was outraged at him.

"Is he okay?! "Mathias yelled.

"Leave." Lukas instructed to the dane as he picked up Emil. He pulled him in to his chest before going to put him to bed.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's happening. " Mathias explained on the was to the children's room. The maids helped plase each in their beds. "Luki I'm not sleepy." Frayja said wiggling out of bed.

"I am sorry fairy, but big brother icey isn't feeling well plus Alf and Bare will start making trouble if I let them stay up."Lukas explained while sitting on the toddler's bed pulling her on to his lap and placing a soft kiss on her head. Mathias watched Lukas rock the small girl to sleep. Norway shot him a glare before pulling the fur blanket over her small body. One by one he put them to sleep.

**sorry it took so long **

**The children are Norway's colonies at the time there were 4**

**Faroe island s-Frayja**

**Shetland-Alf**

**Orkney-Bare**

**And of course Iceland-Emil **

**Please leave comments OwO **


End file.
